


Honey and Vinegar

by xqshannon



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xqshannon/pseuds/xqshannon
Summary: Victoria reads Karla the riot act. Karla disrespects Victoria's authority. Somehow they end up naked on the floor anyway.
Relationships: Victoria Hand/Karla Sofen
Kudos: 7





	Honey and Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://eobards.tumblr.com/post/89363816495/) by olgg.

“You’re off the team,” Hand announced, her eyes never leaving her clipboard.

Sofen sat in the corner of the room, unimpressed. “Just like that?”

“Just like.”

“Well, not that I don’t value your so-called authority, dear,” Sofen said with an insincere smile, “but all the same I think I’ll need to hear this from Norman...”

Hand’s eyes flared. “ _Director Osborn_ doesn’t need to be bothered about this. There’s a van waiting for you downstairs. You should get in it and leave. If you make a fight of it, I’ll have to show him the tape. Either way, you’re gone.”

“I take it he hasn’t seen the tape yet.”

“I’ve...marked it sensitive.” Hand pretended to review her papers. “I don’t need that sort of thing getting around the compound...”

“Have you seen it?”

“Of course I’ve seen it. That’s why you’re through here.”

Sofen smiled again. “ _All_ of it?”

“Five minutes was enough to prove you’re a discipline problem...”

“That doesn’t mean you lost interest and shut it off after five minutes...”

“Fine. I reviewed the whole thing. It’s my job. Is that what you want to hear?”

Sofen shrugged. “I’d think if you spent an hour or so watching me fuck, you’d be a little more interested in keeping me around.”

Hand looked up from the clipboard, perturbed. “You’re seriously trying to flirt with me now?”

“In your dreams, maybe...”

“You’re the one seeking validation for your...your nymphomania. I’m not here to be the audience for your little performances.”

“But you watched them all, didn’t you? I wonder what Norman would think about that...”

Hand closed the distance between them, wagging her finger. “Look--”

“No, you look!” Sofen stayed in her seat, but straightened up in a more defiant posture. “We both know Osborn’s ‘Avengers’ are held together with prescriptions and a lot of wishful thinking. You need a psychiatrist and a psychologist. I’m both. So I’m not going anywhere.”

“That does _not_ give you a free pass to do whatever you want!”

“Honey, it obviously does. The only one who can’t figure that out is you.”

“Don’t ‘honey’ me--!”

That’s when it happened, even if neither of them was certain how. Both of them wanted to believe the other started it. Hand reached down to grab Sofen’s shoulders. Sofen started to stand, to meet her nose to nose. Each of them misread the other somehow, and there was a split second of confusion.

They kissed.

They each wondered what the other was thinking--why this bitch would go there--but wanted to see what would happen. All at once, months of repressed attraction surfaced. It didn’t matter that they still hated one another, or why. Not anymore.

They stopped and blinked at one another. They didn’t say anything. Sofen moved over to give Hand room to sit. Victoria sat down next to Karla.

Victoria tugged at the scarf on Karla’s costume, pulling her in. Karla wrapped her arm around Victoria. They were more cautious this time, less impulsive. The second kiss was better--neither of them was trying to pretend it was an accident this time.

Karla pulled her into a tighter embrace. Hand didn’t wear perfume on duty, but at this range she could smell the lavender in her conditioner. She slipped her tongue into Victoria’s mouth, and was delighted when the other woman reciprocated.

They only stopped to catch their breath. Karla uncrossed her legs. Victoria found herself staring at her latex boots, her immodestly high-cut leotard, and the powerful thighs left exposed in between. They exchanged glances. Victoria got up to straddle Karla’s lap.

This was actually going to happen, they both realized. It wasn’t going to stop. Neither of them wanted it to stop.

Victoria hiked up her skirt and knelt over Karla’s thighs. She looked down and smiled, then leaned in for another kiss. It was rougher this time. They weren’t afraid anymore that the other would get frightened off. Victoria held Karla down and pushed into each kiss. Whenever she would pull away for a moment, Karla would lightly bite her lip, making her fight a little to get free. Their hips rocked against one another.

The gloves of Karla’s costume felt warm and smooth as they ran up and down Victoria’s thighs. With each pass, Victoria could feel her fingers sliding just a little further under her skirt. She unbuttoned her jacket, and let it fall to the floor behind her.

Within a few minutes they’d pulled off one another’s clothing, and had rolled onto the floor. The low pile office carpet felt rough against their skin. They didn’t care. Relocating to a more comfortable place would take time. Neither woman wanted to stop long enough to have second thoughts. Each wanted to have the other. Now. Now.

Karla smiled and reached between Victoria’s thighs. She maintained eye contact, watching Victoria tremble and shudder at her touch. Having that power over another person was exciting. Knowing Victoria would come because _she_ made her come. It delighted her.

Victoria felt mesmerized as she stared into Karla’s cold blue eyes. She’d never...been with a superhuman before. But now. Now she was naked on the floor with Ms. Marvel in Avengers Tower. Ms. Marvel’s fingers were playing with her pussy. She couldn’t just lay there. She cupped her hand around Karla’s labia, and listened to Karla hum at the sudden warmth. She had her hand on an Avenger’s crotch. And she wouldn’t stop there.

They rubbed each other, reflexively matching one another in intensity. Karla’s fingers were steady and relentlessly consistent, almost more like some sort of motorized toy. She was as strong and resilient as Carol Danvers, and she knew Victoria knew she would not get tired.

Would not falter. 

Would not stop. 

Victoria was more unpredictable, shifting her rhythm to surprise, to tease, to escelate. She was eager to keep up, so to speak, refusing to be intimidated by the task of pleasuring a superhuman. 

A cosmic being. 

A demigoddess.

Victoria heard an ecstatic noise leave her mouth. The goddess was making her moan. The sound of it put a wild gleam in Karla’s eyes. Instinctively, Karla pushed herself against Victoria’s hand, wanting more. She was shaking now, with a anxious sigh catching on each breath.

They kissed again. Now it was clumsier. Less focused. Then they just stared at one another. Realizing what had happened. What was happening. What they were about to do to each other. For each other. Nothing could stop it. Victoria bit her lip. Karla wanted to say something. But the words didn’t make it out. Her mouth opened and there was just nothing. Then a faint, muted, whine, as if she’d lost the strength to scream.

Karla’s body quivered and clenched as the orgasm passed over her. But she wouldn’t let go of Victoria. Still rubbing. No batteries to run low. She wouldn’t fail. She was Ms. Marvel, for god’s sake. 

Ms. Marvel was getting off right in front of her, sweating for her, coming for her. Ms. Marvel was lowering her head. Ms. Marvel was sucking on her nipple and flicking at it with her tongue and it was so much and Victoria came and came and came and came

They went through the motions for another thirty seconds or so before they rolled onto their backs and caught their breath. Neither of them wanted to be the first to say anything after they came down. Neither of them wanted to ruin it.

They stared up at the lights for maybe ten minutes. Doing nothing. The nothing was comfortable, relaxing, therapeutic. Doing anything else felt like a chore.

Then, finally, Victoria wondered what might happen if either of them rolled over onto her glasses. She sat up and searched the room for them. They’d come to rest in a pile of blackness--the boots of Karla’s Ms. Marvel costume, fallen over in a heap.

When it became clear she wasn’t going to lay back down, Karla got up. They quietly got dressed, pretending not to see one another. It wasn’t enough just to cover their nakedness. They had to make sure they didn’t look like they’d just done what they had just done.

No one could find out about this.

It was the one thing they could be sure both of them agreed upon.

After they were both ready to step outside they finally worked up the nerve to look at one another. They were dressed now, but somehow Sofen’s thigh-high boots and Hand’s miniskirt seemed...more lurid than they’d allowed themselves to acknowledge an hour earlier. They looked up from one another’s bodies. They made eye contact.

They might have walked away without another word, but there was still the awkward matter of whether Sofen was being forceably removed from the Avengers.

“Go...go back to your quarters,” Hand muttered. “You’re under house arrest.”

Sofen flipped the bird to her and turned to leave. “This isn’t over.”

As Hand watched her leave, she was certain it wasn’t. Not by a long shot.


End file.
